


Tyler the Muffin the sexy awesome dancer ;D

by jockwitch



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: High School AU, M/M, MeetCute, i guess?, jamie is big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jockwitch/pseuds/jockwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler meets a boy at the club</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caribou_cash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/gifts).



Tyler goes to the club after getting out of detention for setting off a stink bomb in class. Ha ha. Tyler has 3 cars and a motorcycle and he is rich. It is 5pm. He is underage but the club guards are stupid. Tyler dances to "just a dream" by Nelly and bumps a big man.   
"Oh hi" he says, trying to look cute. Maybe they'll make out and touch butts.   
"Hey" the dude says back. He's really big. Built like a horse.   
"What's your name" Tyler asks   
"I'm Jamie Randolph Benn Ryderr , but you have to call me Stud."   
"Okay stud," Tyler says, grinning, "then you have to call me Muffin."   
"Cool." Stud says, "wanna dance?"   
"Yea wait till you see my sick moves", Tyler replies, trying to sound cocky but not too cocky.   
They break dance to "club can't handle me" and "crazy in love" Stud flips over Tyler--Muffin, and the club loves it. They are given the deed to the club for those sick awesome moves.


	2. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie has watermelon muscles.

Epilogue   
Stud (Jamie) entrapped Muffin (Tyler) in his watermelon muscles. "Are you cold? Your lips are blue. Want me to warm them up?" Tyler says nothing because he is being strangled.


End file.
